Emiya Shirou-The Vanishing Hero
by berserkerzero7
Summary: What if Shirou had a different power the power of Albion the Vanishing Dragon, now in the mids of the grail war he will show them all heros and magi alike the true meaning of A HERO! (On Hiatus!)


I do not own Fate Stay Night and Highschool DxD.

All are owned by their respected owners.

*Spoilers*

Alright this is only a preview of my next Fic **Emiya Shirou – The Vanishing Hero.** So I hope you enjoy this, please review and comment on your opinions and ect.

*Story Start*

(Saber) "We were way over our heads; we were facing a god, the sum of all evil of the world **Angra Manyu**. I myself almost half dead, laying on the ground Rin was deathly still but I can see she was still breathing; Sakura and Raider were barley standing, Lancer and his master were still fending off the** Abomination** (Their like the manifestation of Fear, Death, Curses and the likes.) yet I can see their at their limit and in due time they too will fall and lastly I saw Ilya was slowly being strangled to death by **Angra Manyu. **"Ilya!" I screamed.

(Ilya) "Kuh…" she had watery eyes yet those eyes had resolve and steel in them.

(Angra Manyu) Why do you not fear me girl? , do you still think you can win against me? , FOOLISH!

(Ilya) I… don't (Cough) fear you Angra Mayu… (Cough).

(Angra Manyu) What?

(Ilya) I don't… FEAR YOU!

(Angra Manyu) You are truly foolish girl believing there is still hope. There is no one who can SAVE YOU! There is… NO HERO!

(Ilya) "There is!" tear began to fall from her eyes then a smile appeared on her face "He'll come… ONII-CHAN WILL SAVE US!"

(Angra Manyu) Hmph! The Emiya boy gave up 99 percent of his life when he enter **Juggernaut Drive** only a miracle can save him!

(Ilya) He's not DEAD! , Onii-chan… promised he'll live, because Onii-chan… is OUR HERO!

Angra Mayu just stared at Ilya thinking what gave her hope in front of him of all being, him the sum of all evil of the world.

(Angra Manyu) Then die with that belief.

Angra Mayu turned his left hand to a giant blade and was ready to kill her, Ilya closed her eyes praying that her Onii-chan will come even Saber could not bear to see it happen.

(Angra Manyu) **RRRRRRRGGGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHH!**

All of them Saber, Ilya, Rider, Lancer, Sakura, Bazett and the awakened Rin heard an agonizing wail from Angra Mayu.

Ilya felt warm, very familiar warmth holding her with so much care, she slowly opened her eyes and saw… him clad in the purist white armor that glowed with power the armor appeared with dragonic features, his wing appeared to made of blue energy that shins with in the darkness with his beautiful yellow eyes looking at her he said…

(?) Are you alright Ilya?

Tears continued to flow yet it was not tears of fear but tears of joy.

(Ilya) You came… I knew you would… Onii-Chan!

Every one turned their gaze at the new comer, even the **Abomination** stop in order to look upon this mighty being.

(Saber) Shirou…

(Sakura) Sempai!

(Rin) Baka… you're late!

(Raider) Shirou…

The four girls also had tears joy for the one they love… their hero was here.

(Lancer) "Bout time you got here kid!" he said with a grin.

(Bazett) "It's good to see you're alright Emiya-san" she also had a smile on her face.

(Angra Manyu) Dame you… **Vanishing Dragon Albion… Emiya SHROU!**

Shirou then looked at Angra Mayu the attack he gave him earlier was gone fully healed.

(Shirou) **Divide!**

Then Angra Mayu's power was halved and half of that power went to Shirou. He then used one of his lightning base magi craft to disintegrate all of the **Abomination** **.**

(Lancer) Man I can't get use to that ridicules power of yours kid.

(Angra Mayu) "**ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR**" he screamed with an unholy roar and his body began to change he assume a much massive, lizard-like shape with a long black mane and six pupils on its left eye. The most disturbing feature of Angra Mayu was the human faces and limbs protruding all over the body like drowners momentarily attempting to surface before being pulled down by others(think of Envy from FMA: Brotherhood).

Every one paled at the creature in front of them, they felt it, all of the world evil staring at them but the notice Shirou and he had no fear but pity on Angra Mayu.

(Shirou) "My friend my partner Albion" he said those words while placing Ilya near the others.

(Albion) **Yes Shirou?**

(Shirou) I never got the chance to thank you have I?

(Albion) **For what?**

(Shirou) For being with me since I was born and for giving this power to realize my dream … and for showing how wrong my ideals where.

(Albion)** They were never wrong partner, they were only misguided but now you are a hero! Just like what your father wanted to be!**

Shirou remembered that day, the day he promised to be a hero his father … his savior **Emiya Kiritsugu** wanted but never was. He could still remember that day when he saved him from that fire, those eyes he had… he wanted to felt what his father felt that day.

(Saber) Shirou?

(Shirou) It's okay Saber, I'll end this now. Are you ready **ALBION**?

(Albion) **HAHAHA! Of course partner! Now let us show what we have accomplished for what the foolish Hero can do!**

(Shirou) "**I know I can't save everyone , I can't be a hero to all but… at least I'll be a HERO TO THEM."** He said with in his mind.

Then Shirou chanted his aria for **Juggernaut** **Drive **everybody gasped and wanted to stop him but they felt something but the felt it was different…

(Shirou)

**I, who is about to awaken,**

**Am the White Dragon Emperor who will take the law salvation to the heavens.**

**I walk the road of righteousness with infinite ideals and by piercing through the unbreakable dream.**

**I shall become a pure Emperor of White Dragon**

**And I shall have you all witness silvery-white illusions and the perfect the hero's ways!**

**Juggernaut Over Drive!**

They all saw Shirou's drastic change he appeared like his normal Juggernaut Drive but he was of pure silver, even Excalibur paled in comparison. In their very being witnessing Shirou what they felt was unmistakable, they felt…**HOPE**

(Shirou) Let's finish this **ANGRA MANYU!**

*Chapter End*


End file.
